Almost Normal (Welfare)
Synopsis The residents of Devil's Point try to live a normal life again. Royer tries getting Answers from Lex. Plot While riots are still going on, the group met at Lex'. Cole is looking out the window and says all activists are crazy, earning a glare from Karen (who is an activists.) when Andrea says they need to focus on what's going on. "These people have killed some of our friends, our neighbors, hell, they have Lex right now and won't release him. And they said they would execute us, we need to get to the bottom of all this!" Everyone stares at her with shock. They then all help plan. While Alisha is walking down the street, Karla stops her and says she knows what her and the others are planning. She looks around and says she wants to help. Alisha asks how she can, earning a smile from Karla. Royer demands for Lex to tell him where Cara went. Lex tells him to screw off. Royer pushes his chair down and Abby stands up, saying to stop. She says she's gone and they should forget it. Royer pulls Abby aside, where she asks why he's acting like a psycho. "You almost shot a woman for booze, man. Calm down." Royer slaps her, telling her to keep her mouth shut and to never speak to him like she understands everything. Karla opens the door to a room in her home and yells in here. Alisha guides Cole, Noah and Erik inside and they all are carrying Richards. Alisha and Karla thank them. Karla tells Erik to go watch the kids downstairs. Noah asks Richards where Lex is. Richards refuses to answer anything. Alisha takes off one of her earrings and stabs it into Richards' thigh four times. She asks him again where Lex is and he says he's the adandoned house at the edge of town. She then asks when cobalt is supposed to begin. He refuses to tell her and she takes out her other earring. He panics and says tonight. They all look at him with anger and shock. Charlie, Autumn and Nick are all laying in Charlie's bed. Autumn gets up and says she found a camera in one of the quarantined houses. Charlie asks why she went in and she said she was bored. She jumps between the boys again, holding the instant camera up. Nick makes a goofy face while Autumn and Charlie smiled/laughed. Autumn hits the button and the picture ejects. Andrea is with Karen, Taylor, Carly, Blake, Riley, Kayla and Erik when Karla comes down. Andrea, Karen and Taylor walk over to her, knowing she has intel. Karla says Richards told them a lot. Lex' location, cobalt, bombings. Taylor asks what they can do. Karla says she doesn't know. The three teens are looking at their picture and commenting on it. Charlie comments on Nick's look and Autumn notices. She says she wants water and walks downstairs. She then runs back in and says Charlie's mom wants him. Autumn leads Charlie to the living room and she says she knows he's crushing on Nick. He begs her not to tell but she says he won't care. "He doesn't know I'm gay." Charlie says. Autumn says he has to tell him. "Sorry, bud, but you have nothing to lose. The world's over, just be yourself, already." In the Ortiz house, Cole and Noah are talking when Richards releases himself from his bonds. He grabs a piece of glass from the mirror and stabs Noah in the back three times. Cole tackles Richards but he is punches and stabbed in the leg. Richards stands as Karla runs in with a pistol. He laughs, saying she's a house mom. "You won't do shit." Karla smirks and shoots him in the head. Alisha runs in and tries helping Cole. Karla gets down to help Noah but finds he has died. Karen and Andrea walk into the old house and find Lex tied up and bloody in a room. They help him and lead him back to town. Royer and Abby are walking to a truck with several others. Abby asks if they're just leaving all the people. He replies of course. She says they don't deserve this. "We could actually save people's lives." Royer stops and turns and says, "Then stay with 'em." Abby smirks and nods, saying fine. She turns and walks away, flipping him off. The National Guard drives away. Everyone meets at Karla's, Karen and Andrea bringing in Lex. Mark is treating Cole and Lex. Lex asks Ingrid if she's okay and she says yes. Abby enters the home and says she wants to help. Mandy says she's national guard but Abby says that isn't her job anymore. She offers them a place to hide during the bombings. Lex says she can join as long as she helps them. Before they can continue, the lights all go out in the entire town. Everyone runs outside and sees the walkers at the fence. Ali says they're all going to die, but Mandy and Charlie tell him to shut up. Lex says they need to leave now. Co-Starring *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Karla Ortiz *Bobby Naderi as Richards *Rowan Blanchard as Carly Ortiz *Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Kayla Ortiz *Rey Hernandez as Mike Vasquez *Ashley Fink as Lauren *Stacy Payne as Lucy *Emerick Martin as Erik Deaths *Noah Gerard *Richards Trivia *The National Guard leaves, setting Cobalt in action. However, they leave Abby. *Walkers get into Devil's Point. Category:Episodes Category:Welfare